


Silver

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Ellen found the course in the local college catalogue.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Supernatural Bitesized





	Silver

With Jo at the point in healing that she was able to get around on her own and didn’t need Ellen hovering over her Ellen found herself with too much time on her hands. 

She saw a jewellery making course in the local college catalogue and decided to enrol in it. She’d heard one too many stories over the years of charms failing just when a hunter needed them most. In this age of literal angels and demons, that protection was needed even more. 

Ellen found herself enjoying the course more than she thought she would. It felt good to craft something with her own hands and seeing that design come to life. The first few pieces were rough and full of flaws. Through trial and error she was able to imbue the silver with the protections she wanted to. 

The first piece she was happy with and felt worked was a bracelet. She gifted it to Jo who wore it around her wrist everyday. 

For Dean and Sam she made a new ring for Dean and a charm for Sam that he could wear on a chain. Like Jo’s Ellen had worked protection into the charms. 

Castiel had dropped by once to check on them. Though he was Falling, he eased some of Jo’s pain, speeding up her healing just a bit. 

Seeing what Ellen was working on, he showed her how to add Enochian signs and sigils into her work with to speed healing, ease pain, more protection and to ward off angels. She sends Sam another charm for his necklace and a bracelet to Dean because they needed all the protection they could get as they tried to put Lucifer back in the Cage. 

It’s trial and error adding in the different charms and ensuring they were both potent and reliable, as the people who use to make th real stuff had died over the years, taking their knowledge with them. Ellen perseveres , becoming more proficient in making silver charms. 

Bobby sends her what books he can find. So do other older hunters when word gets out about what she’s making. 

Once word gets out about what she’s making, and how reliable her charms are, the orders start trickling in. 

Ellen had been struggling to find her feet after the Roadhouse burned down. Hunting with Jo kept her close to her daughter but it wasn’t the life she wanted. Now she had a thriving business that she enjoyed and helped protect her loved ones.


End file.
